This invention relates to interactive wagering, and more particularly, to interactive wagering applications that allow runners for wagers on races to be automatically selected.
Wagering is a popular leisure activity. For example, many racing fans wager on events such as horse, dog, and harness racing. However, it may be inconvenient to attend racing events in person. Not all racing fans have sufficient time to visit racetracks as often as they would like and some fans have difficulties in obtaining suitable transportation to the track. Off-track betting establishments are available for fans who cannot attend racing events in person, but fans must still travel to the off-track betting establishments.
As a result, systems have been developed in which fans may place off-track wagers using personal computers connected to the Internet, standard telephones, or set-top boxes.
It is an object of the present invention to improve such systems by providing an interactive wagering system that automatically generates runner numbers for users to use in placing wagers.